Perfect
by MissMeghanox
Summary: These are the summer adventures of the Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. The many letters sent back and forth and the commencement ceremony that takes place at the end of their 7th year. Hope you enjoy it! I’m planning to make it long. Mostly a HermioneRon
1. Chapter 1

Perfect

Summary: These are the summer adventures of the Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. The many letters sent back and forth and the commencement ceremony that takes place at the end of their 7th year. Hope you enjoy it! I'm planning to make it long. Mostly a Hermione/Ron story, but there is some Ginny and Harry romance.

The sun was setting on another perfect day. One half of then world was already in slumber, and the other half was just waking to rising sun. As a young girl awoke to the tapping of an owl on her window, the sun started to rise. The girl took the letter that the owl was carrying, and placed him in a cage so he could have a rest. As she did so, a huge ginger cat, jumped up from the floor on the bed to see what all the excitement was about.

"Good morning Crookshanks."

The cat purred loudly, and fell back top sleep, at his master's side. The girl opened up the letter, and read it aloud.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? We miss you terribly. I'm writing to ask you if you would like to spend the rest of the holidays here at the Burrow. Ask your parents, because it has been hell around here. It sucks being the only girl in the family. I need someone sensible to talk to. Harry is going to be here next week and I am so excited. I don't think anyone else knows…but I still like Harry. Well, if you're allowed, please send a letter back with Pig. We miss you, and BEG you parents to let you come. _

_From_

_Ginny_

Hermione didn't know she had so many people missing her. She ran over to her desk, and pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I don't think that would be a problem. Are you going to pick me up by floo, or do you want me to get a ride from my parents? I miss all of you so much, and I can understand about the Burrow being a living hell. Is Ron bothering you that much? Hit him for me, lol. Well, Pig is in the middle of a nice rest right now. He looks exhausted. I can't wait to come. I hope Harry isn't still isolating himself._

_Well, I have to go. I miss you all!_

_Love _

_Hermione_

Feeling quite pleased with her response, Hermione handed the letter to Pig. After that, she walked to the bathroom that was attached to her room. Looking at herself, she brushed her teeth, and hair, and decided that this was the best she was going to look today. She walked back into her room, to find Pig sleeping soundly, and Crookshanks, still sleeping on the edge of her bed. Hermione chose a pair of light blue jeans, and a grey T-shirt to wear, and headed downstairs for breakfast. Her parents were already at the table having their toast and jam before they headed of to work.

"Good morning mum, dad. Did you have a good night?"

"Yes Hermione. What do you want?"

Drat. How did they always know when she wanted something? Hermione stood there looking at the ground before asking if she could go to the Burrow. Her parents stood there laughing.

"Of course you can go. You go every year. Well, I'm late for work," Said Mr. Granger, before shoving the last of his toast in his mouth, and heading towards the door. For some odd reason, that reminded her of Ron at one of the feasts. Hermione smiled inside.

"I have to go to, dear. We'll be home around eleven, and there is money on the fridge for pizza. Have fun," said Mrs. Granger before too, retreating out the door. She waved goodbye to her parents from the open window, and set off on getting that letter sent.

Hermione walked up the stairs to her room to find Pig awake and zooming around the cage.

"Ready to go are we. That wasn't a very long rest." Hermione laughed. Remembering that her parents would be home at eleven, she ran to her desk and scribbled a P.S on the letter to Ginny.

_P.S. My parents wont be home until eleven, and I hate staying home alone so would you like to floo over here in 2 hours and leave later tonight at 10:00? If you would prefer to call and give pig a rest my number is 905-895-1352. _

_♥Hermione♥_

Feeling pleased with this last response, she sent Pig on his way with the letter tied to his leg. Hermione rushed around her room, feeling giddy inside. She was going to see Ginny, and have a great day. Hermione waltzed over to the bureau and picked out something nice to wear. She decided on a pair of hip hugger blue jeans, and a navy blue American Eagle top. She then, put on her ankle socks and headed to the bathroom. She applied very little make-up, but enough bring out her eyes and her mouth.

Walking down the hall after getting ready she heard the phone ring.

"That must be Ginny!" She exclaimed as she ran over to her blue cordless phone.

"Hello"

"Hi, Is this Hermione?"

"Yep. Hi Ginny! What's up?"

"Ohmigosh…Ok, it is you. I'm fine. Mum says I can come today, but I have to bring Harry and Ron. She doesn't want me to go alone. Is that alright?"

Hermione thought for a while. Having Ron in her house might not be a bad thing.

"Yeah Ginny, that will be fine. Come over in 20 minutes, if you can. I'll have food and drinks ready so don't eat anything. See you in a while!"

"Alright Hermione. Peace Out!"

And with that Ginny hung up the phone. Hermione ran back up the stairs into her room. She had to do a bit of last minute tidying. She picked up all the scattered school books and made a neat pile beside her desk, and picked up all her dirty clothes that lay on her floor. She shoved those down the laundry shoot. Looking around her room, and feeling proud she ran into her bathroom to tidy that up. Folding the towels, and putting away all of her makeup, she heard a crash downstairs, and a yell that sounded like "_Get off me Ron!_" Hermione laughed, as she left her room, and walked downstairs.

"Hello Ginny," She said as she walked over to the youngest Weasley and gave her a hug.

"Hello Hermione. Thanks so much for inviting us over. I've never been to your house before. It's so pretty," Ginny said.

"Yeah if you like _pretty_!" Said Ron stated as he and Harry got off the floor.

Hermione ran over to them and gave them both hugs.

"I've missed you guys so much. It's been so lonely here." Hermione said, letting them go, and sitting down on the couch. "You know you don't have to stand."

Ginny who was wandering the house didn't hear her. She walked up the winding stairs to the grand upstairs hallway. She walked along until she came to a door with a sign saying "_Hermione's Room_". Feeling her curiosity sweep over her, she entered the room, to find it huge. The room was twice as big as her room, and it was filled with pale blue walls, a gorgeous ceiling lamp, with a desk that was huge. She walked around the room, seeing bookshelves filled with books, a stereo on a shelf above her bed, and a bureau that was huge. The bathroom that attached to her room had a huge bathtub, and a gorgeous sink. She wanted to stay over so bad. This room was amazing. Walking downstairs again, she plopped down on the floor.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I was really curious, and went into your mansion of a room." She said guiltily.

Hermione just stood there and laughed.

"Ginny, you are my guest here; you don't have to ask to go in my room. Hey. Why don't we head up there now, and after we can order some pizza and pop to munch on."

"Well, let's go then." Said Ron as the four started up the stairs.

Hermione laughed as she walked up the stair with Ginny behind the curious boys. When they got into Hermione's room, Ginny went and sat down on the bed, as Ron just gaped. Harry however had come and stood by Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, what's up? You're just standing there in a daze. Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I've just missed you guys and Hogwarts so much. This is our last year Harry. What will happen to us when we graduate? Will we still be friends, or will everything go downhill. I'm afraid that all these adventures we've been going through will just be memories. I've had bad thoughts about this year. The prophecy Dumbledore told you may come true. I don't know what I would do if I lost you or Ron." She said, with small glistening tears forming in her eyes.

She turned to Harry and gave him a hug. What was going to happen?

"Hey Hermione, believe me. Those adventures will always be there, and our friendship will never die. I'm also afraid about this prophecy, but if it's what I was destined to do, then I must do it. The thing I worry about is Ron, Ginny, or Ron dying trying to save me. I would much rather spend this time with you guys now, and die to save the wizarding world as we know it, instead of you, Ron, and Ginny risking your lives to save me. If you were to die, I would have nothing left. My parent and Sirius are dead. I couldn't go on knowing that you were gone. Don't worry. People feel the exact same as you. Since you've already told me, why don't you go and talk to Ron. I know how to use a phone, so I'll take Ginny downstairs and we'll order pizza." Harry said.

Hermione smiled, and nodded, and walked over to her bed. Harry and Ginny walked out of the room, and headed downstairs.

"Harry, what's wrong? Why have we left Hermione's room?" Ginny asked while they walked.

"Ginny, I have something to ask you." Said Harry, blushing a little. It was now or never. "Ginny, I love you and its okay if you don't feel the same but here me out. I've liked you for the longest time, but over the past few years that "like" has grown into love. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny stared at him blankly. This is what she wanted to hear for the longest time. Her heart was screaming yes, but her head was saying not yet.

"Harry, I love you too, and yes I'll be you're girlfriend, but it's all coming so fast right now. If I am to go out with you, we have to keep it between us until Hogwarts." Ginny said.

Harry smiled and continued walking down the stairs to the kitchen. This was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey I'm having a little bit of writer's block, so I won't be able to update for a while. I'm also using the computers at my high school because my computer at home is screwing up royally! And just in time for the holidays, exams, and many large projects. Happy happy joy joy. Well I just thought I should let you people know. Thanks so much for the reviews and I know that I put Ron twice. I meant to put Harry saying, "The thing that worries me, is Ginny, Ron, and you."

Well, I got to go. Please keep on reviewing!

PEACE OUT  
K1pch4


End file.
